


Five Experiences of Raistlyn Majere

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Genderswap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A life not so different, even as a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Experiences of Raistlyn Majere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



1\. Kitiara glared at the midwife and snatched the frail baby away. "You are not taking my sister to the woods! She will live! You will see, and she will be mine! All mine!"

The brazen girl ignored the weak protest from Rosamun and the midwife, leaving them to care for the stronger twin. She'd seen women with babies, knew one who had kept her own alive despite no milk… and that was the house she fled to. The girl would live, or she was no daughter of a Knight!

2\. The shove, normally too weak to really topple Caramon, was timed while Caramon was off-balance and filled with indignant anger.

"I said to leave me alone, you over-grown, muscle-bound, mindless oaf!" Raistlyn snapped, before quickly leaving the Inn. She did not want to cope with her overprotective brother a moment longer, no matter how useful he was at times.

A coughing spell left her leaning on the Inn's trunk once she'd made the ground, and hating life more than ever.

"He means well." Tanis's voice came softly, and was the only warning that she was not alone when the coughing stopped.

"He stifles me. I may be sickly, but I will make my own destiny in the world."

"It is a hard thing, when your body casts you in such straits."

Raistlyn looked at her friend, then nodded. The half-elf understood, and that made it somewhat easier when Tanis took it on himself to see her home.

3\. Par-Salian held out the Staff to the young, broken mage, still certain that this one heralded changes that the red robes did not necessarily belong to. "Do you understand the nature of your final Trial?" he probed.

Raistlyn looked at the arch-mage with a critical stare. "What any mage makes of their Test is a private matter," she responded. With the staff in her golden hand, she went to leave, leaning on it rather than her brother who was waiting.

The Test had told her that she would have to find a way to be free of him, or suffer for the rest of her life under Caramon's clumsy care.

4\. Dalamar could not move, no matter what he tried, including wasting a spell he had prepared just for this.

Raistlyn walked around him, a faint sneer of amusement on her lips. "Did you think to seduce me and learn all my secrets, my student?" Her hourglass eyes narrowed, viewing him and his slowly aging demeanor in her eerie gaze. "While you are not as loathsome to my gaze as others, I feel it would be a waste of my efforts… and yours. Apply your brain and we will get along."

Dalamar dropped to his knees as the spell gave way. Raistlyn merely walked back to her bed, leaving the dark elf to withdraw and rethink his techniques.

5\. "You are but a pawn."

Crysania wanted to protest, yet… truth prevailed. How vicious was it that those of Nuitari could use the goodness of truth as easily as the path of lies to spread their deeds.

"In the end, Crysania, your god, and all of the rest, have no place among man any longer. Not because man will supplant them… but because we have long since outgrown them." Raistlyn stepped forward, taking her hand gently. "Go, do your part, as I do mine." She kissed the back of the cleric's hand, and then stepped away, using magic to vanish from their meeting.


End file.
